The Journey to safe heaven
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Valentine never fed Jocelyn demon blood when she was pregnant with Jonathan, so he is a normal shadowhunter. Jonathan is now 3 and Jocelyn is 4 months pregnant with Clary but hasn't told Valentine. She and Luke plan to flee Idris and live in the mundane world with Jonathan. Will Valentine find them? Will they ever be safe? Full summary inside! CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to start a story about if Valentine didn't feed Jocelyn demon blood when she was pregnant with Jonathan but he is giving her angel blood which makes her realise just how evil he is and so she and Luke decide to leave but they take Jonathan with them. Jocelyn is 4 months pregnant with Clary and has been wearing baggy clothes to hide her bump from Valentine. So yeah, hope you enjoy! Oh and in this story Jonathan is 3 years older than Clary, it works better this way! Oh and Jocelyn Luke have started dating (yes behind Valentine's back but they love eacother!) Oh and it's not like the books**

** The journey to safe haven. **

**Chapter 1: Escaping. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI all rights to Cassandra Clare.**

***Jocelyn's P.O.V***

I rub my four month bump as I stand at the kitchen sink looking out the window in the Fairchild manor. It's nice not to have to hide my bump for once, since Valentine's gone over to Stephen and Celine's. Today I'm leaving Valentine. Luke, Jonathan and I are leaving the shadow world and are going to start new lives in the mundane world.

It's going to be very hard on Jonathan and it'll take him a while to settle into the mundane community and he'll be confused as to why he's never going to see his father again, but it's for his own good, because Valentine is evil and I know he'll try and do something to Jonathan and this new baby if we don't leave.

"Mommy?" Jonathan's voice breaks me out my revere. I look away from the window and to Jonathan. He's 3 years old and looks just like Valentine, but has my eyes and nose and my personality though, thankfully. I love him to death and would do anything to keep him safe.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask.

"How come your belly's so big?" He asks. I haven't told anyone but Luke, Magnus Bane or Ragnor Fell that I'm pregnant yet, I'm afraid that if I tell Jonathan he'll accidently let it slip around Valentine and I can't let that happen. But I may as well tell him now because as soon as Luke arrives we're leaving.

"Well because there's a little baby in there honey." I tell him. His little face lights up as he understands he's going to have a little brother or sister.  
"I'm gonna be a big brother?" He asks.

"Yes baby, a really good big brother." I say.

"Wow! I can't wait to be a big brother mommy!"He says. I smile.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few months honey." I say.

"When is the baby going to be here?" Jonathan asks.

"In August sweetie." I tell him. Before Jonathan can say anything else there's a knock on the door, Luke no doubt.

"That's probably Luke." I say more to myself than to Jonathan.

I answer the door and am face to face with Luke.  
"You ready?" He asks. I nod.

"I just need to put Jonathan's coat on and explain things to him." I say.

"I'll help you." He says. I nod and lead him into the kitchen where Jonathan is. He smiles broadly when he see's Luke.

"Hi Uncle Luke!" He says. Luke smiles and hugs Jonathan.

"Hey John." He says.

"Jonathan, sweetie, Uncle Luke and I have something to tell you and you're going to be confused but I promise it's for your sake and you'll understand soon." I say, planning to tell Jonathan we're leaving Idris and never coming back.

"What is it mommy?" He asks.

"You, Uncle Luke and I are going to move, very far away and it's just the three of us, and of course the baby. We aren't going to be coming back here, ever and we can't let anyone know we used to live here, I know this is scary and confusing honey but I promise you'll be safe with Uncle Luke and I. And I promise you'll understand soon enough honey, okay?" I say. Jonathan looks very confused but he just nods.

"Okay mommy." He says. I'm blessed with such a good little boy, most children would ask so many questions and may even refuse to leave, but Jonathan isn't like that, he knows he's safe with Luke and me.

"I'll get the bags, are they upstairs?" Luke asks.

"Yes they're under the bed in the spare room." I tell him. That was the only place I could think to hide them.

Luke nods and heads upstairs. I grab Jonathan's coat and bend down, well as far as I can with my bump- and help Jonathan put his coat on.

"We're going to have to walk quite a bit honey and you'll probably begin to get really tired and sleepy, but that's okay baby, you just need to tell Uncle Luke and he'll carry you and you can sleep in his arms, okay?" I tell him as I zip up his coat.

"Okay mommy, can I sleep properly when we get to our new home?" Jonathan asks.

"Of course you can sweetie." I say.

"Will you read me a story like you do here every night?" Jonathan asks. I smile, Jonathan loves nothing more than for me to read with him, and I love nothing more than snuggling up in front of the fire with my little boy and reading with him.

"Of course I will honey." I say.

"I love you mommy." He says flinging his tiny arms around my neck. Poor baby, he must be terrified but doesn't want to ask any questions. I rub his back.

"I love you too baby, and everything's going to be okay, I promise. If you get scared at all don't be afraid to tell Uncle Luke or me, because we'll help you to feel better, okay?" I ask as I pull back and gently brush his medium length platinum hair out his face. He nods.

I stand back up and turn around to see Luke appearing in the doorway.

"Ready to go?" He asks. I nod eager to get out before Valentine comes back.

"Yeah, let's go." I say. I take Jonathan's little hand in mine and we walk out of the house.

We make our way towards the glass city where Ragnor Fell is waiting for us, ready to open a portal.

A half an hour later we're in the glass city very close to where Ragnor is waiting for us.

Jonathan is sound asleep in Luke's arms with his head and hands resting on his (Luke's) shoulder. Poor baby is exhausted, so I hate having to wake him when we reach the portal.

"John, honey, wake up." I whisper gently shaking his shoulder. His green eyes flutter open.

"Are we at our new home mommy?" He asks sleepily.

"Not just yet sweetie, we have to go through the portal to get there." I tell him.

"Oh okay." He says.  
"You're going to have to stand for this bit John, and hold onto my hand very tightly; when we get through the portal I'll carry you again, okay?" Luke says.

"Okay." He says. Luke lets Jonathan down and takes his hand in his.

"Magnus is waiting for you on the other side." Ragnor tells us. I nod.

"Thank you for helping us." I say.

"It's no problem, trust me." He says.

"Ragnor are you sure it's safe for Jocelyn to use the portal, seeing since she's pregnant?" Luke asks for the hundredth time. He's like a father to this baby and very protective of them.

"Yes Luke, with me this side and Magnus the other it's very safe." Ragnor says. Luke nods.

"We'll go first." He says. Ragnor opens the portal and Jonathan and Luke step through the portal and I follow shortly after.

A few minutes later we're standing in the streets of Brooklyn with Magnus Bane at our side. I look at Jonathan who is now back in Luke's arms and looking at the bright city with amazement. I turn to Magnus and smile at him.

"Hello Jocelyn." He says.

"Hello Magnus." I say. He and Luke great eacother and Magnus smiles warmly at Jonathan.

"Hello Jonathan." He says. Magnus had first met Jonathan 2 years ago on his first birthday, he's very good with Jonathan and came over and checked him over and gave him a potion a few months ago when he (Jonathan) got the flu.

"Hi Magnus." Jonathan says.

"Are you excited about living in a new place?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah and I can't wait to be a big brother! I'm gonna help mommy and Uncle and Luke with the baby!" Jonathan says. I smile; he's going to be a great big brother.

Magnus smiles.

"Well your mommy and Uncle Luke are very lucky to have you." Magnus says. I smile.

"Indeed we are." I say. Magnus smiles at me and I see his eyes travel down to my bump.

"So how _is_ the baby?" He asks.

"Good, never stops moving, and soon those movements will turn into kicks." I say rubbing my belly. Magnus smiles.

"Do you know the sex yet?" He asks.

"No, not yet." I say.  
"Well I could check you over after you've got settled in, and tell you the sex if you like." Magnus says. I smile broadly.

"I'd love that Magnus, thank you." I say. He smiles.

"You're very welcome." He says.

"I think we better get going, I think Jonathan's going to fall asleep again." Luke says. I smile.

"Thank you again for helping us Magnus." I say. He smiles.

"You're welcome; I hope you settle in well." He says. I smile.

"Thank you; don't hesitate to come visit us." I say.

"Thank you, I won't." Magnus says with a small smile.

*10 minutes later*

Luke- who still has Jonathan in his arms- and I step inside our new home.

When Valentine had been over in Stephen's and Celine's during the past few months I've been able to portal here and fix the house up, make it more homely and fix up Jonathan's room. Luke would look after Jonathan and I knew Valentine would be gone for hours so I had plenty of time.

The furniture is simple, one couch and two armchairs with burgundy couch throws.

"Well, it's not much, but it's our new home and we'll grow used to it." Luke says. I nod. "Do you like it John?" Luke asks. John nods.

"Yeah, I like mommy's painting's on the wall." John says. I smile. There are paintings of Jonathan and Luke and Luke and me and Jonathan and Luke and me. I love painting and plan to do it as an occupation once we get settled in.

"Mommy can I go to bed now?" Jonathan asks.

"Of course sweetie." I say.

"Uncle Luke will you read to me with mommy?" John asks. Luke smiles broadly.

"Of course I will buddy." He says. I follow Luke up the stairs and into Jonathan's room.

"Do you like your room honey?" I ask Jonathan. The walls are painted blue and there are more of my paintings on the wall.

There's one single bed with a dark blue bedspread and 2 pillows with the same colour.

"Yeah I love it." He says.

"Good, I'm glad." I say. Luke lets Jonathan down and goes to get a pair of pyjamas.

10 minutes later Jonathan is sound asleep, tucked up with his favourite teddy bear. I gently kiss his forehead and run my hand over his platinum hair.

"Sleep well baby." I whisper. Luke kisses his forehead and we make our way into our bedroom. We change into pyjamas and crawl into bed.

"Luke, I want you to raise this baby with me, as your own." I say. I have thought about this for a few months and I defiantly want Luke to raise this baby with me, he'll be great and I know he'll become like a dad to Jonathan.  
"Really?" He asks. I nod.

"Oh Jocelyn! Of course I will! I love this baby as my own and would love nothing more than to raise her with you!" He says softly kissing me. I smile as he calls the baby 'her.'

"You think it's a girl?" I ask quietly. He smiles and nods.

"I'm hoping she's a girl." I say. Luke smiles. He suddenly straddles my waist pushes my shirt up and kisses my belly.

"Hi little baby, I'm your daddy. I love you so much; I can't wait to meet you. I really hope you look like your mommy because then you'll be so beautiful, that is if you're a girl, and if you are you'll be beautiful no matter what." He whispers and kisses my belly again. I smile; Luke is already amazing and so sweet.

"She loves you too." I say. He smiles and kisses me.

As we settle down to sleep Luke droops his arm across my waist and protectively rests his hand on my belly.

In Luke's arms I feel so much safer and know that with him Jonathan and the baby are safe, I can only hope they'll stay that way and Valentine won't find us. But even if he does Luke will protect us, because he's Jonathan's and the baby's father, not biologically but family-wise. He'll protect these kids with his life and so will I.

**So there it is hope you enjoyed! I know it's kinda weird how Jonathan calls Luke 'Uncle Luke' and Clary will grow up calling him 'Daddy' but it'll work out, he'll become like a father instead of an uncle to Jonathan. Please review and let me know what you think! I'll update at 3 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 the check up

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you love this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments; all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**

**Chapter 2: The check up.**

**JOCELYN'S P.O.V.**

***3 weeks later***

I rub Jonathan's back as he lies on my lap, asleep. It's pouring rain outside and the wind is very strong.

Jonathan, Luke and I have settled into the new house and the mundane world quite well.

Poor Jonathan is absolutely exhausted and has the cold. He crawled up onto my lap about an hour ago, telling me he was very tired and wanted to cuddle. I of course let him.

I'm now five months pregnant and Jonathan's already a great big brother. He understands that Luke is going to raise the baby as his own and has now taken to calling him 'Daddy' which we both love. Valentine wouldn't let Jonathan call him 'Daddy' just 'Father' which I thought was far too cold for a three year old.

Jonathan has forgotten about Valentine already, which of course is great.

Jonathan's little hand is resting on my bump where he can feel the baby moving.

I have an appointment with Magnus later on, just for a general check up, and to find out the sex of the baby. Luke and I can't wait to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. Both of us think it's a girl.

"Mommy?" Jonathan's sleepy little voice asks.

"Yeah baby?" I ask.

"Where's daddy?" He asks. Luke is upstairs fixing up one of the spare rooms for the baby's nursery. He's been working on it for a few days now and refuses to let me see it until it's finished.

"He's upstairs sweetie." I say. Before Jonathan can say anything else Luke comes downstairs. Jonathan's eyes light up when he sees him.

Luke smiles at us, walks over and sits beside me. He quickly pecks me on the lips while putting his arm around me.

"Ewww!" Jonathan says burying his face in my chest. Luke chuckles and rubs Jonathan's back.

"How you feeling now buddy?" He asks.

"Tired." Jonathan says. Poor baby, he didn't sleep well at all last night, and he only slept for a half an hour, earlier.

"Maybe we should see if Magnus can give him a potion to help him feel better, he's been like this for almost a week now." Luke says. I would never have thought of that, it's a very good idea.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." I say.

I look down at Jonathan and see he's fallen back asleep. Poor baby, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes open all day.

"I'm gonna put him up to bed, he'll probably sleep better that way." I tell Luke.

"Ok, don't go looking at the baby's nursery though." He says. I smile and shake my head as I stand up.

"I won't, don't worry." I say.

I walk upstairs into Jonathan's room. I carefully lie him down in the bed and pull up the covers. I quickly kiss his forehead and leave.

When I get downstairs I see Luke reading a mundane baby book.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, sitting beside him.

"Stephen gave it to me as a joke for my birthday a few years ago. I found it in my house just before we moved here; I thought it would be a good idea to take it with me, since I don't know much about kids." He says.

"You just think that, you're great with Jonathan, and the baby absolutely loves you, I can tell by the way she always moves when she hears your voice." I say. Luke smiles broadly.

"I love the baby so much; I can't wait to find out the sex." He says, rubbing my bump. I smile and place my hand on top of his.

"You're an amazing father, you know that? To both John and this baby." I say. Luke smiles.

"I love them both so much; I'd go to the ends of the earth for them both." He says. I smile and kiss him.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say.

Before we can say anything else Jonathan appears at the foot stairs, looking very sleepy.

"Hey baby, you ok?" I ask.

"I can't sleep; will you tell me a story daddy?" Jonathan asks. Luke smiles.  
"Of course." He says. Jonathan walks over and crawls up onto Luke's lap. "What story do you wanna hear?" Luke asks.

"Tell me how you met mommy." He says.

"Ok. When I was a little boy..." I happily listen as Luke tells John the story of how we met.

*2 hours later*

Magnus opens the door of his appointment and smiles at Luke, Jonathan and I.

He smiles. "Hello, come in." He says, opening the door wider. We step inside. I see a tall girl with brown curly hair. I recognize her as Tessa Gray. I first met her when I was pregnant with Jonathan. She's very close with Magnus and very nice; she's very helpful and an extremely powerful warlock.

She smiles warmly at me.

"Hello Jocelyn, Jonathan." She says.

"Hello Tessa." I say.

"I'm sorry; I don't think we've met." Tessa says to Luke. He smiles and shakes her hand.

"I'm Lucian Graymark, but please call me Luke." He says.

"I'm Theresa Gray, but you can call me Tessa." She says.

"Luke is this baby's father." I tell Tessa, rubbing my bump. He's not biologically the baby's dad but he may as well be and as far as everyone is concerned, he is.

"The check up should only take a few minutes." Magnus says.

"I can look after Jonathan while Magnus checks you over, if you like." Tessa says.

"Oh that would be great, thank you Tessa." I say. She smiles softly at me.

Luke hands John to Tessa who smiles warmly at him.

"You look very sick honey, do you have the cold?" She asks him. Jonathan nods sadly.

"Oh no, it's awful being sick. I had the cold just last week but luckily I had Magnus to take care of me. He made me plenty of hot soup and stayed in bed with me, I'm very lucky to have him. But he's not that great a cook." Tessa says. It sounds like she and Magnus are dating, about time too, they've been acting like a couple for months now.

"Are you two dating?" I ask. Magnus smiles and takes Tessa's free hand in his.

"Yes, we have been for about a week now, and it's been the best week of my life." He says.

"Well it's about time." I say. Tessa smiles and quickly kisses Magnus.

"I could make a potion for Jonathan to make him feel better if you want." Magnus says. I smile broadly at him.

"Oh that would be brilliant thank you." I say. He smiles.

"I'll make it tonight and you can pick it up tomorrow." he says.

"Ok, thank you." I say.

"We can start the check up now if you like Jocelyn." Magnus says.

"Alright." I say. Luke and I follow Magnus into a spear bedroom.

"Ok, sit on the bed and pull your top up please." He says. I do as he asks and take Luke's hand in mine. Magnus places his hands on bump and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later he takes his hands off my stomach and opens his eyes. I pull my shirt down.

Magnus smiles broadly at us.

"All great news. The baby is very healthy and should start kicking very, very soon." He says.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Luke asks. Magnus smiles.

"A baby girl." He says. I smile broadly, a little girl! Oh I knew it! I've always wanted a little girl.

I look at Luke to see he has tears of joy streaming down his face.

"A baby girl, I knew it, a baby girl, just like we hoped!" He says. I smile broadly and kiss him.

*1 hour later*

Luke walks into the living room where I'm sitting reading a book. He has the phone in his hand, looking very shocked.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Valentine tricked the circle into attacking a massive group of downworlders by themselves. He told them there'd only be a few downworlders but there where hundreds, he himself fled. He burned down the Fairchild manor, people we knew where in it, he wanted those who found the bones and ruins to think the bones where his and Jonathan's. He hadn't told anyone we fled; they just thought you stayed at home to take care of Jonathan." He says. Oh by the angel, I knew Valentine was going to do something.

"Who was in the house?" I ask.

"Michael Wayland and his son." Luke says. Michael, Robert's _parabatia, _he was lovely and so funny! And his son was a year younger than Jonathan. I knew Valentine was an evil monster.

"The Lightwood's and Hodge are on trial with the Clave." Luke says. Maryse and Robert, I knew they would fall for Valentine's tricks and plans but I didn't think it would end like this. They have a little boy John's age, Alec.

And Hodge Starkweather, he worshiped Valentine like a God. I'm not surprised he fell for his plans.

"Oh by the angel, I knew it! I knew Valentine was an evil manipulative monster. Thank the angel we fled when we did." I say.

"Jocelyn they found two other peoples bones in the ashes." Luke says, his voice quavering.

"Whose were they?" I ask.

"You're parents." Luke says quietly.

**Ok, so I know this isn't as good as the last chapter but it's all I could think of for this chapter. I know in the books the accords happened shortly after Jace was born but I felt it worked better this way. Oh and to all Malec shippers, trust me I'm one of you! I am! But I ship Magnus and Tessa too and obviously Malec can't even be thought of yet so I thought 'Why not Tessa and Magnus together?' So yeah, Hope you enjoyed!**

**I hope you all had a good Christmas, what did you get? My 2 year old nephew got more than me, Hahah! **


End file.
